Til True Death Do Us Part
by AglaiaWar
Summary: "I promise to let you walk the world with me, til true death do us part." As Eric grieves over Godric's Death, Pam races to his side. Paric. Rated M for language and probable Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Finally, jumping back on the writing horse... I always hated that there was no mention of Pam's reaction to Godric's True Death. Or, more importantly, Pam's reaction to Eric's agony over losing his maker. So since I'm having a hard time getting past my writer's block on my season four Paric Fic, this little beauty was just begging to be written._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Agony, pure and potent, flooded her senses. Like liquid silver roaring through her veins, it filled every last corner of her body.

The rush of emotion hit her without any warning and, unable to guard herself against it, Pam fell to her knees, clutching at her chest, aching to claw out her still heart. Just as suddenly as it had engulfed her, the pain was replaced with a dull ache. Her own panic filled her. The receipts she'd been calculating rained down around her prone form, as, for a split second, she believed he was truly gone. That he'd left her.

She franticly searched their bond, choked sobs racking her body, when a brief note of suicidal contemplation flowed through their bond. A flash of raw anger followed, and, before it passed, her fangs dropped and she'd let out a primal growl. Her vampire speed had her on her feet and the barstools beside her went flying across the room breaking bottles behind the bar and overturning tables.

Another rush of agony flowed through their bond, eclipsing her relief that their bond was still intact. Bloody tears streamed down her face as realization hit her.

Her beautiful face contorted with grief and she knew. Godric.

Pam crumbled to the floor again, her previous adrenaline leaving her, replaced with a fresh onslaught of her own pain joined with her marker's devastation. Their emotions intertwining to the point where she wasn't sure which were her own and which were his.

Godric was gone.

And Eric was alone.

She needed to get to him.

Pam struggled to her knees, slowing pulling herself up from the bar floor. Gasping for air she didn't need, her instincts screamed at her to will her bond with Eric closed. But she couldn't. She refused to let her maker take on all the devastation alone. If Eric wasn't blocking her from the pain, she would gladly lessen his burden and share it.

Pushing past the grief, she was on her heels and moving to the door when Ginger's frame stopped her.

The barmaid had rushed back in when she'd heard the commotion and was now blocking Pam's exit. Taking in the mess surrounding Pam, she turned to the vampire, "Oh my god. What happened?"

Pam ignored her, moving past the blonde towards the door.

Ginger quickly took in the site around her and moved to follow Pam, "Where are you going? I thought you where staying here this morning?"

She didn't know why she even indulged the barmaid with an answer, "I need to get to Eric. I need to get to Texas."

The desperation in her voice didn't go unnoticed by the barmaid, realizing Pam's intent, "You can't go out there… the sun is coming up."

The sun. Just the mention of it brought her exhaustion to the forefront of her mind. She was so tried. Pam stopped in her tracks. "Fuck."

Another wave of misery swept over her and she buckled a little under its weight. Ginger grabbed onto her arm, catching her. Pam let a snarl pass her lips and the barmaid's hands swiftly left her.

She didn't have time for this. Eric's emotions were chaotic and unpredictable. The fact that he had no emotional barriers between them, terrified her. She needed to get to Eric, before he did something he'd regret.

"You ok?"

Pam bit back the pain and, ignoring Ginger completely, pulled her cell out and dialed. There were three rings before a gruff voice filled the line, "Who the hell is this and why are you calling at 5 AM?!"

"Dog. I need you to make a delivery."

"..Pam?" there was a groggy recognition when he answered. He sounded more alert when he continued, "What does Eric need at this godforsaken hour."

"Just get your ass over to Fangtasia Mutt. NOW!"

Alcide was then greeted by the dial tone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Should the next chapter be from Eric's POV?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight flooded the bar as Alcide entered Fangtasia. He was greeted by an empty room littered with broken glass and strewn furniture. "Great." She better not have called him here for a cleanup job. He refused to be involved with any dead body disposals Sup or not, he'd made it a point to Eric that he wouldn't get involved in cleaning up bloody messes. And after some snickering on his part, Eric had given his word that he would only call on Alcide as nature intended; after all he might enjoy having a "lap dog" around to "fetch". Alcide's lips turned up in a snarl at the memory.

It was a few moments before Ginger rushed out from the backroom, carrying a bucket and rags.

Just what he needed… to wait around for one of Pam's lackeys to give him instructions on whatever ludicrous daylight task she needed completed. Probably another Neiman Marcus run for Jimmy Choos. Although, a certain barmaid had mentioned, the last time she'd used his services for such a frivolous task, Eric had taken away her coveted shoe allowance.

"…Shoe allowance… tuh…" He grunted.

Ginger's shocked shriek rang in his ears like a dog whistle. She whipped to face him, "Oh god…" her eyes darted wildly about the room and she took a big breath, "…don't do that…" She made her way over to the front door, turning the locks, "Miss Pam wants you in the back… right _now._"

Alcide followed Ginger's movements, feeling sympatric for the woman. A moment later he made his way through the employees' only door and into Eric's office.

"What do you wan…" he stopped at the sight of Pam.

She stood behind Eric's desk with her cell pressed to her ear. She was barking ordering into the device as she used what appeared to be a small pink washcloth to wipe away the blood running from her ears. Her designer sweats were covered in blood too, and her face was a mess. Blood had been smeared across her cheeks and mascara, mixed with fresh bleeds, ran from her eyes to her chin.

She snapped the phone shut and sneered at him, "Stop staring mutt. I need you to take me to Dallas. NOW."

Alcide shouldn't have been taken back but he was. Pam was always snarky and demanding but he'd never seen her not 100% done up. "Uh… are you O…" Her glare halt his questions for a moment, "…You do realize the sun is up, right?"

Pam arched her eyebrow and responded with venom permeating every syllable, "No shit Sherlock. Was I asking for a fucking weather report?"

Alcide shook his head, trying to remember whom he was dealing with. He crossed his arms, taking in the petite vampire's appearance again. If he didn't at least make sure she was physically all right, Eric would kill him upon arrival. "Dallas," he huffed and approached her, "Fine. But you need to let me know that you're not injured or at least what the hell happened out there."

Pam rolled her eyes, "I'm fine." She pushed past him, thrusting papers into his hands, and, in the blink of an eye, had pulled a travel coffin from somewhere. "We need to get going. I need to get there _now_."

Alcide fumbled with the papers in his hands, "You know it'll take a few hours to drive there right?"

He looked up at Pam as she moved to situate herself in the coffin. She staled for a moment and looked like she might be trying to catch her breath.

Alcide couldn't comprehend her strange actions. Something was very wrong.

She once again continued her movements, frowning as she laid herself down into the plush lining, "We're not driving, Mutt. I've booked us the next flight on Anubis Air. It takes off in twenty minutes. We better not miss it or I won't be the only one here that's a bloody mess." And as usual, Pam cut short the conversation, this time with the slamming of the coffin top.

Well, he had a flight to catch, and he had no intention of making sleeping beauty here more infuriated than she currently was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I started the chapter and it just came out from Alcide's POV. Strange I know. But the next will be back to Pam, and then we'll throw some Eric in. ;)


End file.
